Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Many electronic devices comprise, at least in part, a media recorder. Examples include but are not limited to video recorders, audio recorders, and video/audio recorders. Such electronic devices are often configured to facilitate uploading recorded media content to one or more remote locations. Examples of the latter include, but are not limited to, the YouTube service, the Facebook service, and so forth.
Once uploaded, such media content often becomes available to others to consume via, for example, a streaming service. Many services permit the media consumer to search the available media content via titles and/or tags that describe or otherwise characterize the substantive content of the media. Using such facilities, for example, a media consumer can search for videos that capture performances of a particular musical group at a particular venue on a particular day.
While present day practices in these regards are adequate to some extent, the applicant has determined that there exists considerable room for improvement.